Zoa Muruchi
Zoa Muruchi (ゾアムルチ Zoa Muruchi) is an alien fish-like kaiju and a RP characters used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Zoa Muruchi is a fearsome and constantly aggravated sea monster (from space) that acts hostile to anybody who stands in it's way and will attack those who rudely awaken him. Zoa Muruchi is most peaceful when he's asleep (which he prefers to do most of the time) and is a heavy sleeper, so when he is disturbed he will get nuclear on those who have awakened him. History Debut: Saving Private Napalean Zoa Muruchi made his first appearance when he alongside Gomess appeared to assist (more or less) the space mercenary Gaigun to free one of Dr. Cube's monster Napalean, who was stuck in a GDF prison in Busan, South Korea. Zoa Muruchi appeared sometime shortly after Gomess and burst out from the ground, blasts his Energy Beam against BirthGoji. Zoa Muruchi then ran up and slammed his tail against BirthGoji; BirthGoji then blasted Gomess and Zoa Muruchi with his Atomic Beam, hitting the two. GDF Masers then rolled in, firing at the two kaiju. Zoa Muruchi was hit by the maser blasts, shooting out his Energy Ray down on them and blowing up the masers. Zoa Muruchi continued to wreak havoc on the base, blasting at it with his energy beam, up until BirthGoji temporarily stopped him by BirthGoji picking up Gomess and throwing him against Zoa Muruchi, sending the two down. Zoa Muruchi and Gomess then both got back up and charged at BirthGoji; Zoa Muruchi tackled BirthGoji, punching him in the back. BirthGoji then elbowed Zoa Muruchi in the face, causing Zoa Muruchi to stagger back. Zoa Muruchi then blasted his energy beam at BirthGoji, temporarily blinding BirthGoji. Zoa Muruchi then ran up and to tackle BirthGoji only for BirthGoji to do a 180 and slam his tail into Zoa Muruchi. After then tripping over BirthGoji's tail, Zoa Muruchi blasted his Energy Beam against BirthGoji only for BirthGoji and HellGoji to both blast their Atomic Beams against Zoa Muruchi, sending Zoa Muruchi flying sky high and then crash-landing into the seas, defeating Zoa Muruchi. Strike the New Warrior of Light Zoa Muruchi later reappeared in RP to attack a Japanese city along with Gokinezula and Banila, where he rampaged at for some time, up until then Ultraman Geed showed up. Zoa Muruchi fired his Energy Beam at Ultraman Geed, only for Ultraman Geed to kick him down. Ultimately, Zoa Muruchi's fight with Geed was short-lived as then a Gloker then came in and captured him, along with the other two kaiju. This left Geed having to deal with the Gloker instead. The Gloker vs. Monster Islands: Great Kaiju Purge During the destruction of the Gloker Mother, Zoa Muruchi was freed along with the other captured kaiju, then fleeing for his freedom. Abilities * '''Energy Beam: '''Zoa Muruchi can emit and then launch a blue, missile-strength heat beam of blue energy from his mouth. This beam is rather averagely powerful, capable of covering whatever it hits in a series of explosions and can rival Eleking's electric discs in power. * '''Underwater Adaptation: '''Zoa Muruchi can easily maneuver and fight underwater. Trivia * Zoa Muruchi looks very similar to the normal Muruchi, but they are more streamlined and have a cluster of blue spots on their belly. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)